Camp Cambion
by SunMoonKunochi
Summary: Who the hell said that the Apocalypse was reserved just for America? For the Winchesters and their allies? That mess was global, and Hunters weren't the only ones fighting back, nor just humans. It only takes a moment of reflection to send 'Team Free Will' down under, searching for the Antichrist who could make or break the world. There they bite off a bit more then they can chew.


**I know that I really shouldn't be starting another story or anything like that, but this was just a thought stuck in my head that I needed to get out. I have no idea how long it will be, and I really do not care about major details and stuff like that. You guys can come to your own conclusions and whatnot.**

 **This story was merely inspired by my friends' ranting about how absurd it was that the Winchesters – who are basically supernatural detectives – and Castiel – a motherfucking** _ **angel warrior**_ **– couldn't even find where the Antichrist Jesse had gone, even though there was a giant poster saying** _ **AUSTRALIA**_ **in his room. Jesse was a young kid who was currently panicking slightly at his predicament; he's going to jump on any sort of opportunity he can to get out of here, and it's really not that hard to simply take a look around his room and figure out where he'd gone.**

 **This conversation had led to me getting grumpy over the fact that it only ever showed America during the Apocalypse. Yes, I understand that was where the boys were situated, but – no offence to y'all Yankies – America isn't the fucking most important place on Earth! So this story is also a view on the Winchesters' fuck-ups and how they affected everyone.**

 **Another key point that caused this story to come into being is the Supernatural book series written by Chuck in the show. I mean, it obviously had a rather large fan base, even if it was underground, and stories like those spread rather quickly throughout the internet and become fads. So I'm sure there was some people who had read the series, or maybe experienced a supernatural phenomenon, and began to connect the dots between those experiences and the weird-ass shit going on around them. Like-minded people band together, and I'm pretty sure that unlike Hunters – those paranoid bastards – normal people would be a lot more forthcoming in their knowledge.**

 **Ergo, this was born.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Warning:** _Language, violence, Dean being a dick and a pervert, and several implications or downright showings of same-sex relationships. If you don't like homosexuals or bisexuals, this really isn't your story._

 **Disclaimer:** _This whole thing is mine bar the characters from Supernatural and the series plot points that come up._

* * *

Kicking the flimsy motel door open with his foot, Dean entered the room he had rented alongside his brother for the night, toting Chinese take-out in his hands. "Special delivery."

"Hm?" Sam's head didn't raise from where it was hunched over to peer at his laptop. Assorted books and notepads were scattered on the table he was at, all covered in Sam's hasty scrawl. "Did you remember to get no beef in my dish? That stuff is always nasty mixed in with shrimp."

A nervous laugh bubbled up out of Dean's throat as he dumped the food uncaringly on a few of Sam's notes. "I got fortune cookies?"

Sam raised his head and rolled his eyes at his brother's sheepish expression. "I'll just pick it out."

"Or you could just eat it like a real man," Dean shot back as he propped himself up in a chair and dug out his own makeshift dinner. "What the hell are you working on this time? I haven't even picked us out a job yet."

Crinkling his nose as he tugged out the takeout container and the plastic cutlery that came with it, Sam answered his brother in a serious tone that didn't match up with his half-hearted efforts to get the lid off of his dish. "Something's been bothering me for a while since that incident in Nebraska. You know, the Cambion Jesse?"

"The freaky kid who did the vanishing act on us?" Dean asked through a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed thickly. "Dude, that was weeks ago; why are you bringing this up now?"

Frowning, Sam leant towards Dean, food forgotten for the moment. "Does it not bother you that we have the _literal Antichrist_ running around, God knows where, with unimaginable powers in his childish hands? Seriously man, it's something to be worried about, especially if he decides to go and join Lucifer."

"He's just a kid," Dean said casually. "He's a kid who was freaked about the fricking tooth fairy and prank toys – I'm pretty sure he'd be too freaked out about the idea of the Devil himself to go and join him."

"Maybe so," Sam conceded, seeing the point in his brother's logic – as unusual as it sounded. "But I'd still like to keep a tab on him."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam, fork poised over his food. "Disappearing act, remember?"

"I'm not stupid, Dean," Sam said irritably as he shoved his food aside and began to gather up papers. "I know he disappeared, so I'm trying to find out where to. Firstly I was looking for strange occurrences akin to what Jesse was causing before, but with the Apocalypse happening—"

"Freaky stuff is cropping up everywhere," Dean finished for him, twirling his fork in his noodles. "So where'd you go from there?"

"Well," Sam said, voice picking up a trace of his usual excitement when he was cracking a case. "I remembered in Jesse's room there was a whole bunch of posters. The kid seemed to be really into surfing and sun; bit odd for a kid living in _Nebraska_ of all places. But most of all, he seemed to have a thing going for surf and sun in a place renowned for it; Australia."

" _Australia?"_ Dean asked incredulously, dropping his fork disdainfully into his food. "What the hell, man? Australia's literally across the entire world. It's so fricking far from here it's not even funny."

"Exactly." Sam smiled in a satisfactory manner. "It's far away from here and has plenty of things a kid would love. So, I did some research on the happenings of Australia, and I've got to say, I haven't found much."

Grumbling, Dean picked his fork up again and continued to eat. "Is there even anything down there in the depths of burning hell?"

Giving his brother a flat-eyed look, Sam shook his head. "Really, Dean?" When his brother shrugged, Sam just gave a sigh before continuing to hash out what he'd discovered. "I found it a little bit weird that there wasn't much supernatural activity going on there aside from a whole bunch of random bushfires and a couple of unexplained 'gas explosions' here and there. Which made me curious to see if it was just America that was being hit mainly by the apocalyptic stuff since it was the epicentre of it all. "

"Let me guess," Dean said in a bored tone, "everyone else but Australia there's the same usual bullshit that going on around here, right?"

"Right," Sam replied, nodding his head. "But, at the same time, there's been a whole bunch of activity in the internet side of things in Australia."

"Like what?" Dean asked. "Abundance of teenagers looking up porn for the first and last time before they get wiped out by Satan?"

"Not funny, dude," Sam said flatly. "But I don't think porn-watching teenagers are good enough to put up barriers around what they're doing online to keep even me out. Every time I follow threads of most trending on certain social media websites that basically spell out 'weird stuff here,' I slam into coding so good that I haven't seen the likes of it before."

Face sobering slightly, Dean turned his full attention onto Sam. "You've broken into FBI databases before. Numerous times, in fact. So what kind of teenagers know coding good enough to keep someone as experienced as you out?"

"I don't know," Sam said heavily. His eyes flicked up to meet Dean's, their depths dark in their seriousness. "But it's more of a question of _how_ the coding changes every time I seem to be making a breakthrough. It's like something seems to be sensing me and is blocking my attempts. I've been trying to get through for the past few hours straight, and before that I checked in at random intervals for the past few days; no one can stay that vigilant for so long."

A heavy sort of silence settled between the two brothers, both of them lost in thought. It continued like that for a moment or two until Dean broke it by cocking his head and making eye contact with Sam. "You reckon it's time to call Cas? We might be jumping the gun on this, or something, but—"

"No, no." Sam cut across him. "Go ahead, I know he answers you quicker."

That earned him a scowl from Dean, but Sam merely waved it off. He then grabbed his food to eat as he waited for his brother to awkwardly pray for Castiel like they always did when they needed the angel to come to their aid.

"—So, um, yeah. If you could come down right now, it'd be real good of you, Cas." Unclasping his hands from where he'd clasped them in a makeshift praying position, Dean cast a wary eye around the dingy motel room they were in. "You reckon he hea—"

"Hello Dean."

Flinching at the sudden and familiar voice that had popped up behind him, Dean turned with a glare to face Castiel. "Dude, can you not just pop up in front of us so you don't scare us like that. Or, better yet, knock like a normal human being!"

Castiel blinked at him. "But I am not a human being, I am an angel of the Lord. I fail to see the reasoning behind that statement."

"Unbelievable." Dean threw his hands up in defeat. "You can take Terminator here, Sammy, there's no way I'm explaining what's going on to him." The Hunter didn't wait for an affirmative as he gathered his finished food containers to dump in the trash before wandering over to pack his bag.

Dean only half tuned into what Sam was reiterating to the angel, too busy hunting for a sock missing from its partner in his hand. However, he did perk up when he heard Castiel speaking up.

"This is very… _intriguing_ ," the angel said haltingly, as if he wished to say something entirely different. "I will get some angels onto it as soon as possible and—"

"Woah there, Cas," Sam said quickly, hands held up in a halting motion. "You can't send a bunch of angels after Jesse. You guys aren't exactly good at communicating with humans, and I'm pretty sure Jesse will be pretty mad to see another one of your kind after you tried to kill him."

The angel tilted his head, clearly thinking over Sam's comments. "…You are right, Sam. Our reception at the hands of the Cambion would not be good, and I will not send my brothers and sisters into such a dangerous situation. However, if we are unable to get to Jesse without being attacked, then why have you bothered to call me down?"

"Well," Sam started, a look entering his eyes that Dean didn't like one bit. "You and your angel pals may not be able to talk to Jesse, but the kid likes us and will probably talk to us. Besides, we're not there to hurt him or take him anywhere – not really like we could – we just want to talk. That's about as unthreatening as you can get."

"Unless we just didn't bother the squirt," Dean muttered. A sudden thought hit him, and he narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Wait. How far away is Australia?"

"Several thousand miles," Castiel supplied helpfully. "Or, using the metric system that Australia has adopted, several thousand kilometres."

Dean gave the angel an exasperated glance. "Thank you, genius." He then turned back to Sam, a slight glower playing around his features. "How long would it be in a plane?"

"Around fourteen hours," Sam offered up with a grin. "Give or give a few."

"No," Dean said shortly, crossing his arms across his chest. "No way. Pack that idea up right now and ship it off the Hell. There's no way I'm sitting in one of those death traps for fourteen hours."

"Fine then," Sam said easily before he turned to Castiel. "Mind giving us a lift, Cas?"

Castiel gave a short nod. "However, I will need to know where exactly you wish me to take you. Coordinates or a name of a town would be preferable."

At hearing this agreement, Sam shot Dean a victorious grin before he began rooting around in his mess of papers on the table. "Well, you're lucky that I already thought of that, Cas. I've spent the past hour or so trying to pinpoint where exactly the epicentre of all of the normal stuff is. It turns out that near the top end of Australia there is a lack of any supernatural activity. In fact, right near the tip of Queensland there's no supernatural activity whatsoever. It's almost unnaturally quiet."

"And that's where you're thinking Jesse is?" Dean asked incredulously. "Did you not stop to think that there wasn't any ghosts or any of that crap out there because they're smart enough not to go where you can literally fry eggs on the ground."

"Yes," Sam said shortly, "I did think of that, but with more logic and sound reasoning."

"Was that an insult?" Dean demanded, face screwed up in irritation. "I think that was an insult."

Castiel's brow pinched slightly as he looked to Dean. "It was an insult on your intelligence, Dean." The angel looked mildly pleased at pointing such a thing out, oblivious to the glare that Dean was sending at him.

"Thanks again," Dean told the angel sarcastically. He then shifted his glare towards Sam. "So what made you think that something funky was going on out there then?"

"Mostly because a whole bunch of 'gas explosions' were happening out there," Sam said truthfully, "even though there was no gas lines underground there, or any stations of the sorts. I drew up a whole bunch of reports filed by the police, most of them about the explosions that had occurred. They stated it was 'like a bunch of bombs had been let off, as well as the sounds of rapid gunfire.'

There have been no military bases or training camps situated out where the explosions had been reported, so that ruled those out. The police should've been suspicious, but apart from a day or two of investigating some paperwork in case there were grants in it for demolition out there, the police seemed to drop it pretty quickly."

"Almost too quickly," Dean added on at the end, brow furrowed in thought. "So what you're saying is…Is that Jesse is playing around with something explosive out there and is doing a memory wipe on anyone who's suspicious." A small smile curled up Dean's lips suddenly, and he nodded in a satisfactory manner at nothing in particular. "Just like the Men in Black."

"…Yeah," Sam said slowly, casting a confused look at his brother before he began packing up his stuff and folding his clothes into his duffel bag. "I just know something suspicious is going on out there and that it might be a good lead."

"Coordinates?" Castiel asked, get impatient by the boys lack of action.

Glancing up as he zipped his bag up, Sam flashed Castiel a small smile. "Ah, 16°51′S 144°52′E / 16.850°S 144.867°E / -16.850; 144.867. A town called Mount Mulligan. It's in Queensland and—"

"Got it," Castiel said over the top of Sam, already stepping forwards with his arms outstretched to transport the two brothers.

Sam and Dean only had enough time to grab their bags before Castiel's hands were on their shoulders and they were whisked away to Australia, land of deserts, sand, surf, and one Cambion.

* * *

Dust puffed up around their feet as they landed, and Dean barked out a cough at the sudden change to desert dry air. It seemed to coat his tongue with dust every time he breathed in, and he could see Sam struggling with the sudden change as well, judging by his screwed up expression.

Dean rasped out another cough as he pivoted on his feet, taking in the hills covered in scraggly trees he'd never seen before, as well as the dead ground beneath his feet. "Who the hell would want to stay in a place like this? Hell, is there even anyone around?"

The entire area seemed deserted of any life forms. It almost seemed like no humans had touched the area, bar a tall pillar in the distance that was too smooth to be anything but manmade. Dean squinted at the structure. "Is that a fucking chimney? In the middle of nowhere?"

"It's basically the only thing remaining upright here anymore," Sam supplied helpfully as he hefted his bag on his shoulder, careful not to bump a wary Castiel. "This place used to have a small town settled here, due to good mining business. Then, in nineteen twenty-one, there was an explosion at the mine that killed seventy-five miners; the entire town's mining force."

"Wow," Dean drawled as he scuffed at a scrubby patch of desert grass. "There is just all sorts of bad juju going on here. Why would someone set themselves up out here?"

Chewing on his lip absently as he surveyed the area, Sam answered his brother. "Well, they don't anymore. Apparently there's only one house around these parts that still has occupants. But the mine's full of fresh water and I guess there's probably some game to hunt around here, so I'm pretty sure you could live out here. A lonely life, sure, but still…"

Behind the two brothers, gaze still wary, Castiel tilted his head as he peered off into the distance. They were standing on a plateau of a sorts, soft hills rolling away from them. On all sides there were steep walls of rock, creating a shadow that stretched far across the canyon that had been formed because of them. There didn't seem to be anything outside at this time of the day, the sun being high above the sky and blazing down upon the land, but Castiel's wariness had not abated. If anything, he was tenser than ever.

"Jesus Christ," Dean groaned as he began to shrug out of his usual brown jacket, the heat already starting to get to him. "Is it hot here or what?"

"Australia is known for its heat," Sam said absently as he copied his brother and shucked off most of his upper layers before tossing them into his bag. "I'm kind of regretting wearing jeans."

"Yeah, well," Dean grunted as he struggled with his flannelette top, "you're not the only one."

While normally he would be curious as to a human's reaction to a change in climate, Castiel was still busy scouting out the perimeter. Something just didn't feel right. Like they were being watched.

Just as he was about to take off on a quick flight over the surrounding area to check it out, Castiel's senses tingled warningly. The angel only had enough time to shout out Dean's name as he turned, only to find a gun placed right between his eye sockets. Even if he was an angel of the Lord and could heal most wounds, Castiel wasn't too sure if his host's body could survive having its brains blown out without severe repercussions.

With a glower firmly set in place, Castiel peered down the barrel to meet with a pair of icy blue eyes. "It appears we have company."

Beside him, Dean let out a disgusted sigh. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He, too, was held at gunpoint, having been disarmed alongside Sam before he could even turn around to see what had alerted Castiel. The barrel digging into the back of his head didn't concern him too badly, but the three or four he could see out of his peripheral vision trained on Sam put him on edge.

There was about five more guns trained on him from a safer distance, each a slightly different make. Dean couldn't make out the attackers features, their faces hidden under ragged scarfs hung around their jawline, and goggles covering their gaze. He, however, could tell that most of them were female due to the casual singlets and shorts that didn't go with their hostile weapons, nor their concealing gear.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked no one in particular, eyes darting around to take in the sight of several armed people pointing their weaponry at him, the barrels not wavering in the slightest. "Where the hell did these guys come from?"

"They have been cloaked," Castiel supplied helpfully, still engaged in a staring contest with bright blue eyes. "By something more powerful than my own grace."

"Jesse?" Sam suggested cautiously.

At the mention of the Cambion, there was ripple throughout the group of attackers. Murmurs started up, too quiet for the trio of Americans to hear, but Sam managed to pick up some comments here and there—

"…Hunters?"

"…kill them now…danger to camp…"

"Let Naomi decide, she'll know what to do, right?"

"Honey'll kick their ass if they try anything…"

–None of them made him feel any better.

"Dean, now would probably be a good time to talk," Sam suggested, eyeing a gun that was particularly close to his genitalia. "I think they're getting murderous."

Suddenly, another ripple went throughout the group of attackers. Some of them lowered their guns, or dropped them as if they were shocked.

(Unfortunately for Sam, that didn't include the enthusiastic one pressing itself against his privates. If anything, it nudged closer in warning.)

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean managed to mutter before there came a barking command that sent their attackers scurrying to correct themselves.

Both Sam and Dean shifted their heads slightly to see who had spoken, wary of the guns that were right back up in their business. The apparent speaker was the one who was currently engaging in a staring contest with Castiel, and the only one without any identity-hiding gear on.

Honey blonde locks curled around a deeply tanned face, whose soft, heart-shape didn't match with the tightly drawn brow, crooked nose, nor the severe blue eyes that glared out from it. The woman looked to have only just hit her twenties, no wrinkles evident in her face, no matter how much she scowled. However, it was clear that she had been through some scrapes to the Winchester brothers trained eyes.

Both of them managed to pick up on the tightly corded muscles evident in her tense arms as she held a rifle to Castiel's head, and the way that soft white scars littered her knuckles like she had punched things until they bled. All in all, Dean was definitely slightly freaked out by the militaristic feel he was getting from her (it was like a younger, somehow sexier version of Ellen), and Sam was wary.

And rightly so, as the girl made a show of clicking the safety off her gun and pressing it harder against Castiel's skull. Her lips barely moved as she spoke up, and her eyes didn't waver from where they were locked with Castiel. "The Winchester's and their pet angel, hey?"

Her voice was rougher than most, and the thick Australian accent seemed to clog up her words when she spoke. However, the words were cool as ice in the sweltering air, and would make a lesser man or woman shiver in fear.

(Dean nearly did, definitely reminded of Ellen's reprimanding glares and how the woman was not afraid of physical violence to restore order in her bar. Somehow, he didn't think the girl was afraid either to raise a hand against someone.)

The Winchester brothers mentioned stiffened up, minds racing to find answers as to how this random girl seemed to know who they were.

"Crisco," Sam said into the dusty air, waiting for the customary flinch that came from demons whenever they heard the word. Both he and Dean were surprised to see no one react to the word. Some even seemed to be amused by their efforts.

"We are not demons," the girl spoke up again, drawing the brother's attention back to her. She shot them a fleeting glance, eyes assessing them before quickly dismissing them (much too Dean's irritation). "Nor are we any type of monster that you boys hunt. We are all human here, baring your little pet here."

"I am no pet," Castiel said with barely restrained anger, itching to beat back the human in front of him. But he knew that if he attacked Sam and Dean would be killed before he could finish them all off, and he did not wish to risk such a thing.

The girl holding the gun to his head cocked her own, something akin to a smirk twitching her lips upwards. "Sure you aren't, hon. Just like I'm just an average girl, living an average life in an average town."

"Pretty average life you've got here," Sam said drily as he stared at the tiny figure who continued to prod at his dick with their gun. "Would you stop that?"

A soft giggle reached his ears as his assailant shifted in their stance, small hands poking out from an oversized male sweatshirt. Sam couldn't help but hope that the person hidden beneath the heavy top and rolled up jeans suddenly keeled over from heat stroke, but he knew that was just asking for too much in his life.

"Yeah," Dean agreed with his brother, not noticing his current predicament with one of their attackers. "What kind of girl goes toting around a gun attacking innocent people?"

"You are hardly innocent, Dean Winchester," the girl said frostily, her terrifying eyes now boring into Dean's own green ones. "We are all in this mess right now because you couldn't hold on for another month down in hell."

Dean flinched at the mention of how he'd broken the first seal, mouth gaping open at the same time in shock. "How…?"

"But, of course," the girl continued like she hadn't heard Dean's voice, "you couldn't have fucked us over without the help of your darling little brother." Her glare switched to Sam, who returned the favour wholeheartedly, even as she continued to talk. "Now there's nothing like a classic brother complex to plunge the world into the literal Apocalypse, is there?"

The figure prodding at Sam's privates relented for a moment to look up at the girl and give her a thumbs up. "No there isn't, Ōjoō-sama!"

Sam mouthed the foreign word to Dean, who gave him a shrug in response. Sam was the one with fancy book learning, so why was he looking at Dean?

"Marina," the supposed 'Ōjoō-sama' said in an exasperated tone, showing off the first emotion aside from hostility the Americans had seen so far from the girl. "Calm down if you'd please. And stop prodding Sam there, it's obviously making him unsettled."

Marina – who Sam supposed was a female beneath all of her baggy clothing – slumped her shoulders and gave a sad nod of her head. "Of course, Ōjoō-sama."

Muttering curses under her breath, 'Ōjoō-sama' shook her head despairingly before taking a step back and lowering her gun.

Apparently that was a cue for the rest of her people to lower their weaponry too, and several tugged down their scarves and lifted up their goggles to reveal fresh and youthful faces.

"What is a bunch of children doing out here?" Castiel asked 'Ōjoō-sama' roughly, tugging at his usual trench coat to straighten it slightly. "This is not the usual age of Hunters, and I would assume Hunters would not be in league with a supernatural creature such as a Cambion."

"His name is Jesse," 'Ōjoō-sama' snapped back, hands twitching as if she wanted to raise up her gun and blast Castiel's head off (for all the Winchester's knew, she did). "And we are not mere children, nor are we accursed Hunters." The girl seemed personally offended by the suggestion, and judging by the expression crossing the other teenagers and young adult's faces, they too were not overly ecstatic at being labelled Hunters.

"So you do know Jesse?" Sam asked rhetorically, eyes locked onto 'Ōjoō-sama's' face as if to find answers there. "How do you?"

"He is our friend," the girl replied tersely, hands clutching her rifle tightly. "And also a leader of sorts. He came to our country in search of refuge, and we were more than happy to give it to him. Without him, we would've never banded together and formed our Camp. Without him, a lot of us would be without purpose, and without homes."

There was a murmur of agreement from the surrounding people, each of their faces serious at the topic of Jesse.

"Jesse-kun came here to be free," piped up a small voice, and the collected group turned their attention onto Sam's primary attacker, who was removing her concealing gear and rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Marina blinked doe-like eyes at Sam from within a childishly round face, soft red curls framing her pale face. Her next words didn't match with her innocent disposition, and Sam and Dean couldn't help but cringe slightly. "We should kill them now for trespassing."

"Marina," one of the boys near her said warningly, running agitated fingers through his thick black hair. "You know how important these three are! Chuck has told us—"

"Chuck?" Dean interrupted, eyes wide as he stared at the boy. "You know Chuck?"

'Ōjoō-sama' stared firmly at the boy in disapproval. "Jay, what did I say about talking too much?"

The boy, clearly of Asian descent ducked his head shamefully, ears turning slightly pink. "Sorry, General."

"You are a General?" Castiel asked haltingly, eyes scanning the girl like he could find proof of her apparent title.

Slightly taken aback by the question, the newly dubbed 'General' quickly shook her head. "No, no! It's just a stupid name that some of my charges call me." The girl seemed to stand up taller as she stared at the intruders, gaze piercing. "My real name is Naomi Knights, leader of the Camp this week, and I believe you should head back with us in order to answer some questions."

"Why should we?" Dean shot back, grumpy at the girl's attitude.

In response, thirty-odd guns aimed themselves at him.

Dean swallowed thickly, back tingling at the sensation of danger he was getting from his current situation. "Alright then, that's a good enough answer for me."

At his agreement, the group of would-be attackers began moving. They shifted into a square guard of a sort, guns held warily as they pointed them towards the three intruders that were left in the centre. Naomi took point, standing tall beside the frumpy figure that was Marina bundled in her clothes.

Although they were reluctant to go, sensing the danger in their current situation, the Winchesters quickly fell into step, following Naomi and Marina as they began to move across the rugged terrain.

Castiel knew he could probably grab the brothers and disappear in their close quarters, but curiosity and the desire to discover the whereabouts of a creature as powerful as a Cambion kept him in place as he marched beside Dean and Sam.

There was silence within the collected group as they walked, the only sound coming from their footsteps scraping across the dirt and the occasional gulp of air. It was incredibly hot, and Sam and Dean struggled with the sudden change of crisp American air to stifling Australian heat. Their attackers barely seemed to notice the heat, clad in casual clothes worn with time. They were all caked with dirt and sweat, but they didn't seem to mind, probably used to the climate.

When the silence got too much for Dean, and he wanted a distraction from the rasp of his breath in his throat, he turned his attention onto the Jay kid right near him. The kid seemed like he couldn't keep his mouth shut, and Dean was more than prepared to exploit that.

"Hey, kid," the American said softly, head tilted towards Jay. "Jay, right?"

Said kid turned his dark eyes on Dean, wariness evident in their depths. "…Yeah? What's up?"

Dean offered the boy a shrug. "Well, you know, just being captured by a wild bunch of kids who might do unspeakable things to me. The usual."

A smile crept across Jay's face, and several of the other teenagers and kids near him let out soft titters of amusement. The older men and women, the ones gently hitting their twenties like Naomi hushed them, directing stern looks towards Dean.

"Ignore him," a blond-haired boy said to Jay, blue eyes trained on Dean. "He's nothing but trouble. You should know what he's like, right? You've read the books."

A blush crept up from beneath Jay's tank top to light up his neck. He nervously ruffled his hair, gun tucked into the crook f his arm. "Sorry, Will. I'll stay quiet now, I swear."

"Wait," Sam said quickly, leaning across Dean to stare at the newly dubbed Will. "You just mentioned a book. Do you mean the book series _Supernatural_ that Chuck wrote? About us, I mean."

Will looked away from Sam to lock eyes with Naomi, who gave him a sharp nod before turning her attention to Marina, who was clutching at her arm and chattering excitedly.

Licking his lips, Will locked eyes with Sam, feet still tromping in time with the rest of his colleagues. "Yeah, I meant that book series. It's mandatory for the kids old enough to join one of the squads to read the books, for knowledge and all. Chuck also keeps us posted on the stuff he hasn't published, so that we stay ahead of everything."

"So Chuck basically gives you free information about our lives, without asking us?" Dean spat out, suddenly angry at the invasion of his privacy. "What the hell?"

Ahead of the boys and Castiel, Marina pivoted on her heels to stare at them as she walked backwards. A glare was firmly set into her petite features, clashing horribly with her sweet red curls. "We could hardly care about you idiots. What we care about is the fuck ups you make, as well as how it'll affect everyone else. We don't care about your little bitch fights, nor who you shack up with, we're only interested in what kind of threats we'll be facing and how to kill them."

"Speak for yourself," a girl giggled nearby, setting off a bunch of her friends.

"Drew," Naomi said warningly, her face stern. "No fraternising with the enemy."

Drew pouted, fluttering her eyelashes over her brown eyes. "Aww, but General, they're just too cute!" She turned with a leer to wink at Dean, who looked rather taken aback by what could only be a sixteen year old hitting on him. "I could just eat this one all up!"

Her friends tittered amongst themselves again, and Sam swore he spotted a guy and girl giving each other a high five before shooting him a predatory look. He shivered and glanced away, looking towards Castiel who walked beside him with no expression on his face. "Are you alright, Cas?"

The angel slid his eyes towards Sam before offering him a shallow nod. "I am alright. I am merely attempting to hear my brothers and sisters voices. However, something seems to be blocking me."

"Nothing comes in or out that Jesse doesn't want," Naomi called back to Castiel, her gaze locked on the horizon rather than the intruders behind her. "We are completely cloaked here, both from Supernatural beings and from human influence. Only people from the Camp can find their way here, and send messages out from here."

"And just what is this 'Camp' exactly?" Sam asked warily, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Our home," Jay said quietly, exotic face solemn. "It's a place for kids like us who have had their home torn apart by supernatural creatures."

Up front, Marina gave a shrug. "Or for people who believe in the supernatural, and wish to help." She giggled and looked towards Naomi. "Isn't that right, Ōjoō-sama?"

A fond smile crossed Naomi's face as she looked back at Marina, completely at odds with her serious demeanour. "That's right, Marina." The girl looked back towards Sam, Dean and Castiel, face dropping back into her usual stoic expression. "Our Camp members head out when they hear of something supernatural, dealing with it in a much quieter and safer manner than of you and your brutal methods." There was a definite sneer in her voice as she spoke, distaste making her face twist slightly.

Beside her, Marina gave a sharp nod. "We gank the monster and then explain what has happened to those affected by the monster's appearance. Sometimes, we are too late and there are only one or two people left. Then we offer them a chance to come to our Camp. To learn how to fight the monsters, or just to stay safe. Usually they come with us, but some others chose to continue with their lives, or even continue on solo. We always make sure to keep in contact with those who stay behind, either for moral support or as an informant."

"Woah, what?" Dean demanded, eyes pinched in tension. "You tell people about the monsters that go bump in the night? Are you crazy?!"

"On the contrary," Naomi said frostily, "it is a very sound approach. Rather than upping and leaving like you Hunters do, leaving questions and shattered hearts behind, we make sure to answer everyone's questions. We cover up the situation from the general public, but several towns know of what's going on and frequently call for help, or even to inform us of something that is going on."

"Isn't that dangerous for them?" Sam asked.

Naomi shook her head. "Hardly. It is much safer for them to understand what is going on and react accordingly. Unlike America, Australians have their head put on straight and are not prone to getting a gun and killing everything in sight."

"Bit harsh there, General," Will said. "You know I'm half Yank, right?"

Drew rolled her eyes, sharing a giggle with the group of girls near her. "We all know that, idiot, you have told us a hundred times. Besides, General doesn't mean to discriminate. She's just more vocal than most."

"Amen," Marina said cheerfully, her sweatshirt sleeves flopping about as she cradled her large hunting rifle to her chest.

"Are we arriving soon?" Castiel asked into the slightly awkward silence that filled the gap between the two brothers and the camp members. "I can feel something prodding at my senses, and it is making me highly uncomfortable."

The group didn't seem too bothered by his comment, some of them just murmuring things under their breaths as they followed Naomi and Marina. The two girls were leading the collected group down a small trail that was half-hidden behind some low crawling shrubs, feet finding the path with ease.

Silence reigned once more as everyone shuffled down the gentle slope, wary of any rocks beneath their feet that might make them slip. Some of the kids jokingly shoved each other down, their surprised squeals breaking the silence. The older men and women didn't bother to pull them up, small smiles flitting around their youthful faces.

It was all so different from what Sam and Dean were used to. People connected with the supernatural were never happy, never content looking like these kids and young adults. Hunters never laughed and joked as freely, too busy with the severity of their lives. But this Camp had seemed to have done something good for the kids, to keep them so innocent even as they held guns and marched in formation, which made Sam and Dean slightly glad; who knew how these kids might've turned out?

They could only guess how many had been picked up by the Camp, whisked away from their family's dead bodies and told that the monsters they were so afraid of were real. How many of these kids had barely escape death? Or had shot a gun and killed someone or something? It was a worrying thought, but it didn't seem to matter to the Camp members as they began to speak in low voices, trading laughter freely.

The Americans and their angel observed their surroundings and their companions as they walked, noting how the farther they walked down into the shadow of the canyon walls, the more freer and happier their companions got.

Finally, after a good half hour of walking, the trees peeled away from the path which had very gently been levelling out. Shortly, the path came to an end and the group stepped out into the bottom of the canyon, where the dirt was a soft white, hard-packed into a solid sheet.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered under his breath as he took in his surroundings, mouth agape. "What the hell?"

"Yeah…" Sam agreed distantly as he tried to take it all in. "What the hell?"

The bottom of the canyon was a large flat area that stretched for several kilometres in a rough oval shape. The walls encircling it looked to be too tall and smooth to be climbed or to be natural, creating a perfect barrier against any outside forces. The sun shone overhead, peaking just over the lip of one of the walls to reflect off the large pool of water centred in the bottom, sending rays off sunlight sparkling off the heavy clothes of the numerous tents set up around its perimeter.

"Just how many people are at this camp?" Castiel asked, eyes flicking over the crowds of people darting between each tent, carrying supplies or just wandering around with friends. "Surely it would be hard for supplies to be spread out equally amongst this many."

Chuckling, Naomi turned to the trio of intruders alongside her group. She spread out her arms wide, as if showcasing the entire camp in one gesture. "Welcome to Camp Cambion; population one hundred and twenty-five and counting. We have conveys heading out to nearby towns every few days for shipments of food and supplies that we need, as well as hunting parties that go out every once and a while to catch us some food. It is a system that has worked for many months now."

"Where do you get the money to fund all of this?" Sam asked as he watched a bunch of kids sit under an open tent nearby and pack salt rounds for their guns, chatting happily.

"Sometimes we get paid for our work," Jay informed the taller male as he slung his gun over his shoulder with one hand and shoved the other into his short pocket. "But mostly we get paid through Ted's family; they own a large corporate company, you see, and they owe us for getting rid of a vengeful werewolf and its pack for them. When Ted decided to join our camp every summer, his parents offered to give us a whole bunch of money to keep him safe. Now we get paid regularly and even get weaponry from the Gibson's as they have several contracts with the military."

"Why the hell don't we get paid?" Dean muttered to Sam, something akin to a pout curling his lip.

"Mostly because you guys are wanted fugitives full of secrets and can't really be trusted," Marina said cheerfully, bouncing beside Naomi.

Naomi smirked slightly. "Indeed." The girl then turned to her group, who all stood to attention when they saw her looking upon them. "Advancement squad, you are dismissed! You're now off duty for the next two days, but don't forget to keep up your chores, alright?"

"Yes, General!" The group shot off a bunch of salutes before scattering around Sam, Dean and Castiel like leaves in the wind. Some raced off to talk to their friends and inform them that the Winchesters and an angel were here, others went to join up with their other squads, happy to be home after a day of walking.

Only Marina and Naomi were left, the two females contrasting greatly against each other with their heights and demeanours. Naomi quirked a blonde eyebrow at the still forms of Sam, Dean and Castiel before beckoning them forwards. "C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour of the Camp before I bring you to Jesse."

"May I come, Ōjoō-sama?" Marina asked excitedly, her tiny hands wringing the barrel of her rifle. "I always come for initiations!" Her gaze turned flat when she looked to Sam, Dean and Castiel. "Of course, it's not like they're being initiated; they're not the right kind of _people_ to join our Camp."

Dean stuck his tongue out at the girl, who returned the gesture with great gusto. It was only Naomi's calloused hands ruffling her hair that calmed the small girl down, making her expression of disgust turn to one of happiness as she nuzzled against the appendage.

"Are you two sisters?" Sam asked awkwardly, trying for conversation.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to ask, though, as Marina suddenly swelled up in rage, fingers clenching at her gun until they went white. "Sisters?" she screeched, face screwed up in anger. "Ōjoō-sama and I are not sisters! We share a beautiful bond that could transcend time and space! We are much closer than a sister could ever be, and I would follow my Ōjoō-sama to the ends of the Earth!" Marina finished with a glare at Sam, who held his hands up in surrender.

"That's enough, Marina," Naomi said gently, threading her fingers through Marina's curls and pulling her closer. "Calm down now if you'd please."

Marina visibly deflated, slumping against Naomi's side and slipping her head under the girls arm to get closer. Naomi continued to pet at the smaller girls head, murmuring soft words under her breath.

Sam averted his eyes from the situation, feeling like he was intruding on a personal moment. Dean, however, leant closer to his brother to whisper in his ear, eyes still trained on Naomi. "Hey, hot, dangerous and a mothering-type to boot; what could be better than that?"

Cringing, Sam shoved his brother away. "Head out of the gutter, Dean."

"I fail to see how his head is in the gutter," Castiel interjected, confusion making his brow pucker. "It is there on his head."

"It's just an expression, dude," Sam told him in exasperation, wishing (not for the first time) that Castiel was a bit more…Well, not screwy in the head and ridiculously socially inept.

But that seemed to be the cue for Naomi and Marina to break apart, both girls looking much more relaxed and content.

"Sorry about the wait," Naomi said with a soft smile, arm linked with Marina. "But shall we start with the tour? You may ask any questions, but I will not always promise an answer." The girl began walking alongside Marina, barely waiting for the three males to drop into step beside her.

"Well," Dean began, hardly one to wait, "how old are you?" He directed the question towards Naomi with a winning smile, one of his eyebrows quirked slightly.

"What he means," Sam hastily added before Marina could decide to clip off the safety on her gun and blow his brothers brains out, "was what's the rough age of your…campers?"

"Charges," Naomi rectified gracefully, ignoring Dean for the moment. "They are my charges, I guess you could say. As for their ages…Well, our youngest is Tanya, who is six, and our oldest is Bill, who is thirty-four. Most of the others range between ten and twenty, which is the most common age in which they lose their parents and cannot be taken care of by anyone else, or do not wish to. I, myself, am twenty-two, while Marina here is twenty."

Dean and Sam couldn't help but gape at Marina, having thought the girl to be closer to fifteen or sixteen.

"Bullshit," Dean said finally, squinting distrustfully at Marina who glared right back at him. "There's no way a short stack like you could be twenty. You look like you could just be out of diapers!"

Sam wholeheartedly agreed that Dean deserved the kick in the shin that Marina gave him, and denied any accusations Dean gave him later on that he gave Marina a discreet high five. Because he did not. No matter what Castiel says.

"Age matters aside," Naomi said drily as she escorted a grinning Sam, a stoic Castiel, a smirking Marina and a cringing Dean around the lake. "Where we have set up camp, as so to speak, is where the old mines were. It was like this already when we found it, and it was a matter of Jesse making sure the water was to remain perfectly fresh that we moved in here. There are tunnels leading out from here in hidden points, making evacuation easier and safer."

"Did Jesse clear them out with his abilities?" Sam asked curiously as he waved at a bunch of children running by, getting a few shy waves in return. "I mean, they had caved in and thought to have been lost."

Naomi nodded. "Yes, Jesse did indeed remove the rocks and reinforce the tunnels. Now it is better than ever and completely safe."

"How do you know of this?" Castiel asked, eyes blank. "No one knows the extent of Jesse's true power, and it is hardly trustworthy."

"Maybe to a dick like you," Marina snapped out, "but we trust Jesse and his powers. We have also tested the tunnels several times to make sure, so shut your mouth you feathered fucker."

A low whistle escaped Dean's lips as he watched Castiel and Marina stop in their tracks to glare and argue over how safe Jesse was. "Wow, I've never seen Cas get so wound up, let alone by a little girl."

"That little girl could break that angel's arm without a second thought if she really wanted to," Naomi said offhandedly as she watched Marina argue with bright eyes. "She's a triple black belt and national karate champion. She's somewhat a living legend around here; I've heard some of the kids tell the wildest stories."

"Like what?" asked Sam, eyes still warily watching Castiel and Marina in case things got violent.

Naomi barked out a short round of laughter. "I heard some of the younger kids saying that on one of her trips out, Marina had managed to beat up a vampire and make it cry for its maker before she ripped off her head with its bare hands."

A nervous laugh escaped Dean's lips. "Kids, huh? They'll make up anything, eh?"

"On the contrary," Naomi said gracefully, "I cannot verify the truth and lies from their statements as Marina has taken many missions on her own. No one was there to verify whether or not the stories were true, we merely saw the end result."

"So you send some of your charges off on their own?" Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Marina continue to reprimand Castiel for being 'narrow-minded.'

Naomi shook her head. "No we don't. Marina had been a solo player of a sorts before she had managed to find her way to us. She had been a university students down in South Australia before she was attacked by a vampire one night walking home. She beat the creature off with her own bare hands that night, and returned to her apartment to research just what had happened and what had attacked her. It only took her a matter of days to gather supplies and hunt the vampire down."

"But vampires hunt in nests," Dean stated, "she should've stumbled into a nest and been torn to shreds."

"Most people would've," Naomi agreed, "but Marina isn't like most people. Her father used to hunt back when it was still legal in some parts of Australia, and so she gathered up his rifle and a bunch of his knives. Then she merely rocked up to the abandoned warehouse, lit it on fire and cut down any vampires that tried to escape."

A frown crossed Naomi's face as she watched Marina closely, eyes tracking the girls' frenzied movements towards Castiel. "She was lucky it was a small nest, though, or else her plan wouldn't have worked. After that, she continued to go to university during the day, studying to be a primary school teacher. At night and on the weekends in her free time she hunted nearby monsters."

A much softer look crossed Naomi's face as Marina broke off from Castiel with a huff and began stomping her way back towards them. "It continued like that for a good while as well, until one of the squads I was leading stumbled onto the same monster she was hunting. It was merely a matter of explaining what we were doing before she was dropping out of university and coming up north to join Camp. She was one of the first older girls here and is a role model for many. Still is as well."

"What are you talking about, Ōjoō-sama?" Marina asked innocently as she leaned against Naomi, face flushed a light pink.

"Nothing much," Naomi replied easily, beginning to move forwards again. "Did you resolve things with Castiel?"

"Partially," Marina said as she narrowed her eyes at Castiel, who was standing beside Dean once more. "I told him all about the amazing things Jesse-kun has done for us, as well as his efforts to keep us safe. I don't know if I got through that thick skull of his."

Naomi patted her head softly. "At least you tried, Marina."

A brilliant smile nearly split Marina's face in half as she snuggled closer to Naomi. "Thank you, Ōjoō-sama."

Smiling to herself, Naomi continued to lead the group forwards, softly pointing out things of importance to the males. "Those are our lavatories; please do not waste the toilet paper, we only get a shipment of those every week or two."

The blonde then pointed out an open tent that was much larger than the housing tents they had seen so far. It held several beds and draws in it, people bustling about to tend to others sitting in chairs or laying on beds. "That there is the infirmary; Bill's a trained doctor and is in charge there. Several adults work there alongside him, having been trained in the outside world or by Bill himself."

Both Naomi and Marina waved to an older male with salt-and-pepper hair that could only be Bill, who waved back enthusiastically in response. "Hey there, General! Honey-chan!"

"Honey-chan?" Dean repeated, looking confused as they paused to let a group of kids run by. "Who's that?"

"That'd be me," Marina replied, a smile playing around her lips. "I'm Honey, or even Honey Lemon."

"…May I ask why?" Dean tilted his head at her, a smirk playing around his lips. "Honey's meant to be sweet, and I really don't see that in you."

The blow to his gut had him gasping for air, but he felt like it was worth it to rile the girl up at least a little bit.

"It's just a nickname the younglings call her," Naomi supplied as she watched Dean struggle to breathe with a smile. "References to TV shows and comic books that you guys probably won't know of."

"Are you called Honey Lemon from Big Hero Six?" Sam asked hesitantly, beginning to walk again as Naomi began to lead them further into the camp.

Another smile split Marina's face nearly into two, and she excitedly latched herself onto one of Sam's arms. "This is amazing! You've read Big Hero Six?"

While initially uncomfortable with the contact, Sam relaxed slightly when the girl merely gripped onto his arm loosely. He then replied with an affirmative and began an earnest chat with Marina about the comic book series, only pausing to explain what a comic book was to Castiel.

"Nerds," Dean scoffed, hands in his pockets as he got the last bit of his breath back. "The both of them."

"Perhaps," Naomi said gently, eyes following the activities of the other campers. "But we do love them for it."

Dean shuffled awkwardly at that. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Just then he caught the sight of two people making out in the shadows of a nearby tent, hands up each other's shirts. He caught Naomi's attention before nodding towards the two teenagers in the corner. "Probably should go sort that out; young eyes and all."

An irritated groan escaped Naomi's lips as she caught sight of the couple. She kneaded at her brow, eyes closed as she tried to reign her irritation. "Excuse me for a moment," she murmured to Dean before marching over to the couple.

"Ryan, Jhun, stop that right now." Naomi's voice was rough with fond irritation as she approached the couple. "What have I told you about making out everywhere? Especially by Sally's tent; you know how she is about you two."

Much to Dean's surprise, the couple disengaged from their passionate fondling and kissing to reveal two teenaged boys around the age of fifteen or sixteen.

"Er," the taller and more mature looking boy started, a nervous laugh bubbling up between his lips. "Sorry, General?" The dark-skinned boy offered Naomi a sheepish smile, his exotic features crinkled in happiness. "You know Ryan is just too good to resist." The boy sent a flirtatious wink to his partner, a small Asian boy who flushed brightly at the sudden attention.

"S-Sorry General," Ryan stuttered out, attempting to hide in Jhun's shadow. "It won't happen again."

Naomi gave the boy a disappointed look, much like a mother would. "That's what you said last time, Ryan. Am I going to have to revoke both of your night shifts on Sunday night?"

That seemed to get through to the boys as both of their eyes flew open in shock and horror. "Anything but that!" Jhun wailed out, clasping his hands together pleadingly. "C'mon, General! You know night-time surveillance is the only time we get only together!"

"Sure didn't seem like that last night," Marina inserted slyly, her attention having been drawn away from Sam at the drama unfolding. "You guys really need to quieten down at night. You're just lucky it's Ōjoō-sama, Mia-chan and I in the tent beside you, or else you'd be scarring tiny ears."

"I did not hear any disturbances last night," Naomi said in astonishment, glancing between the two boys and Marina.

Marina patted the girls arm soothingly. "You were tired last night, Ōjoō-sama, it's understandable. Besides, they didn't get very far," the girl turned to Ryan and Jhun, giving them a wink, "did you?"

Ryan and Jhun shared terrified looks before glancing up at the stormy expression crossing Naomi's face. "Uh," Jhun started intelligently, beginning to gently creep back, pressing Ryan protectively behind him. "We'll just…go and help out elsewhere, shall we?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jhun spun and shoved Ryan in front of him, the two of them racing off to disappear into the crowd of tents and people around them.

"Those two…" Naomi sighed, placing her face despairingly into her palm. "Ryan's only fifteen, and Jhun's sixteen…where did I go wrong?"

"It's alright, Ōjoō-sama," Marina said softly, patting the girl's arm again. "Some people are just born bad." At this, she shot a nasty look towards Dean and Castiel, the former returning it quickly.

Quickly, Sam slapped Dean on the arm, causing his brother to yelp and stop glaring at Marina. Sam ignored his brothers whining as he smiled uneasily at Naomi. "Do you reckon we could meet Jesse now? Just to talk?"

"It would be wise to take us there now," Castiel said in his deep baritone, eyes steady as he looked at Naomi. Who, in turn, narrowed her eyes back at him. "Or what, angel? You'll kill me? That isn't wise. You're well in Jesse's radius, and he could quite easily resurrect me and then just kill you."

"He can do that?" Sam asked in astonishment.

Naomi rolled her eyes slightly before turning and leading the boys further into the camp. "Jesse has almost as much power as Lucifer himself, who is an angel of a much higher calibre than Castiel here. Lucifer could easily resurrect hundreds of people if he wished, so it isn't much of an effort for Jesse to restart someone's heart or heal them. It's only when they've been dead for a while or their soul has gone missing that he cannot help them."

"And it is okay with you that a _child_ is wielding this sort of power?" Castiel demanded, quickening his steps so that he walked beside Naomi. "It doesn't concern you at all?"

"Jesse is a mature kid," Naomi said shortly, heading towards a grey tent that spread itself across several metres, being larger than even the infirmary. "And he's right in here; the Control Centre. This is where we stay in touch with all of our contacts and monitor the supernatural stirrings in Australia. We do so via the internet, all of our networks protected by coding that is regularly changed and updated by Jesse."

"I know all about that," Sam said under his breath as he filed in behind Marina to duck under the flap of the tent entrance. "But how do you guys even get service or wifi out here?"

Marina tilted her head back towards him so that Sam could catch her eyes rolling. "Cambion," she said, like it should be obvious, "duh."

While Sam wanted to snap something back, the appearance of a large network of tables, computers and people all tangled together with cording kept his mouth shut. He surveyed the room for a moment, taking in the teenagers hard at work typing away on the chunky computers or slim laptops that were in front of them. It was only until his eyes landed on the large table in front of him, covered by a map of Australia with notes and markings all over it did he find the person who had been the cause of this all.

Jesse blinked back at the newcomers with dark eyes, head tilted in curiosity. While it had only been a few weeks, the boy already looked happier and healthier then when the Hunters and angel had last seen him. His skin was glowing with a soft tan, and his cheeks were flushed with heat. He was clad in a casual t-shirt and shorts, and was swinging sandal-clad feet beneath the table.

"Sam, Dean, Castiel," the 'Antichrist' began, voice soft, "I was expecting you guys."

* * *

 **And there we go, the start to an all new story. I have no idea where it's going to go, but I'll just lod along with it.**

 **The references I've made in here have all been researched, I swear. Mount Mulligan really exists, and all of that history is true. The mine even looks like how I described it.**

 **As for Marina's nickname – Honey or Honey Lemon – the two references I've made coincide with the time this show was set. Marina has those nicknames as she is excitable, sweet-looking and a martial artist like Honey out of Ouran Host – which was first published in 2002. She is also dubbed Honey Lemon because she is almost like a special agent like Honey Lemon out of the comic book Big Hero 6 – first published in either the 1980's or 90's. She will also like explosions, which is more or less another reference to Honey Lemon.**

 **I hope that Marina's otakuness is evident in this chapter, as it is going to be a base of her personality. She insists on calling Naomi 'Ōjoō-sama' as it is a way of calling the older girl a noblewoman of a sorts, even a queen or princess. She is also going to be a major comic book nerd.**

 **So…yeah, I'll flesh out some of the other stuff later on, as well as the characters and all of the squads. They are all there for a purpose, even if it just seems to be comic relief.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
